


Terrible things

by littleworldbigbullshit



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Death, F/F, Illness, Mayday Parade, Song Inspired, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleworldbigbullshit/pseuds/littleworldbigbullshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitria loves her family with everything she has, she has never treated her daughter or wife with anything less than they deserved. Perrie loves her wife and daughter more than the whole world, and she has no idea what she will do without them. Jadeis the daughter to two of the best parents the world could offer that have never made her feel any less than loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible things

Mommy?" Demitria asked looking up at her mom with big blue eyes, shining with curiosity. "Yeah sweetie?" Jade asked her little girl, running her hand through the dark red hair atop the little girls head. 

"Why was momma crying when she came home?" Her small voice inquired. Jade's head snapped into focus as her daughter spoke.

"What do you mean honey?" The mother asked her heart growinf heavy like an anchor in her chest. 

"She came home from the doctor and gave me kisses and she was crying. I dont like when momma is sad." Demitria rambled on cutely, wondering why her brave mother was coming home like she did. 

Quickly picking her child up and placing her on her hip, Jade talked through the house in search of her wife. "Pez?  Honey where are you?" She asked fanatically. 

Minutes went by before a cracking gruff response can our of her lovers 'art room'."im in here." Perrie croaked out. She was sat in the middle of the colorful room, her legs pulled criss cross under her. Her head was held by her hands, her body racked with shaky breathing. 

"Momma what's wrong why you cry? " Their little girl asked her own voice shaky with tears as she was set down from Jade's arms.

"Come here baby girl, momma has something to tell you and mommy." She says giving a small smile to her daughter as she quickly closed the distance, letting Perrie pull her into her lap. Jade sat down across from the two. Watching fondly as their daughter wiped her teary eyes on her mom's sleeve.

"Perrie, your scaring me." Jade said quietly taking her loves free hand, her voice no louder than a whisper as Perrie kisses the top of Demi's head, her heart pounding as she spoke. 

"I got some news at the doctors today. Demi baby, promise me youll take care of mommy?" She croaked out and Jade released a gasping cry covering her mouth as tears slipped down her cheeks her heart dropping to her stomach. 

Demitria shook her head, tears brimming her big blue eyes as she asked, "What are you talking about mama?" Her small voice as scared as she felt. 

"Well baby, mama is sick, really sick. And im gonna have to go away for a little bit, and I dont know when im comming back. So promise me youll look after mommy when I leave?" 

Demi shook her head furiously gripping the flannel shirt of her mother."you cant leave! I wont let you!! Please dont momma!" She cried over and over again into her chest as kisses were placed all over her head by Perrie,  jade didnt have it in her heart to tell Demitria that when her mommy left she wouldn't be back, she just let the little girl be held and consoled. 

"Hey, hey now. Honey dont be sad, you and your mommy were the best thing that ever happened to me." She reassured the little girl, pulling her crying wife into her side and pressing kisses to bother of there foreheads. 

When the hospital told jade her wife didnt have long left, she didnt expect that they ment only weeks. She and her daughter sat in the room with Perrie both of them playing with their daughter until demi went to sleep.

She had grown weak fast, and demi wasnt used to seeing the strongest braver of her mothers in such a weak place. She always made it her mission to make her momma smile as much as she could when she was here. 

Today was different, Perrie kept telling her how much she loved her, how she was always a good girl, how proud she was. She held the sleepy child next to her in bed and kissed her temple, whispering, "I love you so much Demi, Never forget that, make sure mommy stays happy, im always gonna be there for you." She mumbled as her eyes slipped close.

"I love you too momma, to the moon." She says sleepily yawning before soft snores slipped passed her lips. 

"To the moon baby girl." Perrie said her voice slipping out in a cracks whisper as her wife took the little girl from her and sat her in the window seat.

Climbing into the bed she curled into a ball, gluing herself to the love of her lifes side. 

"I love tou so much perrie, I cant tell tou how much. Dont be sad after this, Dont let jade be sad either. I love you so much, dont ever forget that." Perrie said for the second time that afternoon. 

Jade didnt say anything except a quiet, "I love you." Over and over as the doctor came in, giving a sad smile to the sight be for him. Jade nodded, pressing a Long lasting kiss to Perries lips as the sick girls eyes squeezed shut. Holding back tears as the breathing tube was taken from her nose, her breaths already slowing as a series of switches on the panel by the bed clicks off.

With each loud click, jade heard the heart beat of the girl below her slow down, as the last one flipped off she hear her lovers heart stop beating, she didn't even try to stop the tears from escape her eyes or the loud cries from her lips. 

 

The doctor let the couple stay together for a few minutes his heart not cruel enough to break them apart. 

When jade finally tore herself away, she knew Perrie would always be with her. With Demitria

She was an Angel sent to save them.


End file.
